Moroha Haimura
Moroha Haimura is the male protagonist of the Seiken Tsukai no World Break (World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman) series. He is the only known Ancient Dragon and the last person with past lives of both White Iron and Black Magic. Appearance Moroha is a young man who has purple hair with a white streak in the front, down the center of his head. He has violet-blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Akane Academy uniform. Personality Moroha is an honorable, young man, willing to defend both the weak and his friends as shown when he challenged Satsuki Ranjō's bully, Gen Isurugi, in the first episode. He also has a habit of saying, "I remember everything" and loves wearing tight pants. He also shows his caring and concerned side towards his friends by rushing directly into combat to save them, such as when Satsuki and Shizuno Urushibara were in danger of being killed by a Hydra in their past lives. Moroha's will to help stems from his childhood, were seen when he was willing to give his own blood to save his parents, who had been involved in a dangerous accident. Moroha also shows dislike in taking full credit when in a group, such as the fight against the Hydra, in which he gave credit to both Shizuno and Satsuki, despite Shizuno's older brother telling him to lie to become an S Rank, much to Shizuno's chagrin. But after Shizuno was to be transferred to England because of the fact that she was now considered to be Rank A, he burst into her house and took her from her brother, much to her pleasure. Then he admitted that he defeated the Hydra all by himself so that Shizuno could stay in Japan. To prove that, he fought Sir Edward Lampard and won, giving him the rank S officially. Later in the series, it was seen that Moroha and Shizuno's relationship has gone closer because of Shizuno's understanding of his worries and bothersome times, especially when Satsuki goes nuts about him. It was also seen that he was in love with Shizuno in the end of the series when they almost kissed each other, until Satsuki interrupted them. Past Lives Kensei Flaga As Flaga, he was apparently a Prince of a small country and the elder brother of Sarasha, who was the past life of Satsuki. Flaga was known as the strongest knight, the one who wields the holy sword. In their past life, Flaga and Sarasha were lovers, as well as siblings. It was also said that Flaga became the protector of the holy sword to remain close to Sarasha who was the Holy Sword Maiden then. Flaga preferred to keep his beloved sister away from battles, often fighting off entire armies alone. Not much is revealed about Flaga and Sarasha's relationship in the anime, except for the Ancient Dragon burning Sarasha alive and then presumably Flaga. Shu Saura Shu Saura was the King of the Netherworld and the husband of the Netherworld Sorceress, the past life of Shizuno (her past life's name is never specified). Before becoming King of the Netherworld, as Shu Saura, he was imprisoned in some sort of enslavement camp, where he met a young Witch of the Netherworld. She befriended Shu Saura, feeding him while he was chained to a wall. Eventually Shu Saura escaped his imprisonment, taking the girl with him. Sometime in the midst of conquering nations, becoming the King of the Netherworld, and flooding and freezing the world, Shu Saura married his companion, the Witch of the Netherworld, who by then matured into a beautiful sorceress. Their romantic story reached a chilling ending when the Ancient Dragon froze the Witch and crushed the resulting ice, killing her in a sad and bitter end. Trivia * He is one of the last saviors that had more than one past life, and currently one of the 1000 known in the series. * His first name alludes to his two past lives as "Moroha no ken" literally translates to double-edged sword. * While not officially recognized as a S Rank Savior at the moment, he has proven to have the qualities of a S-Rank Savior. * Moroha's signature line, 俺は俺から取る誰も許さない！(Ore wa ore kara toru dare mo yurusanai! never forgive anyone who takes from me!) is repeated at key moments throughout the series . * Another of Moroha's signature line, "思い出した(Omoidashita) remember" is repeated before he uses a new ability throughout the series * In episode 12 it's implied he might have feelings for Shizuno Urushibara from their almost kiss. * There are five girls who have a crush on Moroha: Satsuki Ranjō, Shizuno Urushibara, Elena Arshavina, Haruka Momochi and Maya Shimon. Moroha_full_view.jpg|Moroha Character Design __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dark Mages Category:Male Category:Rank S Category:The Striker Unit Category:Akane Academy Students Category:Savior Category:White Iron Category:Afrtican